Bleeding Incubus
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: Garnet, a vamp, is working for the Council in Chicago, trying to discover the mystery of the missing children. Bastian, an incubus and her childhood friend, discovers her living alone in the city and wants her to move in with him, where he can keep an eye on her, and he's not taking no for an answer..
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is a project for my uni degree and I'd appreciate any and all feedback possible, the more detailed the better!

Disclaimer: I am using the nightworld concept as an outline for my own universe. I am not gaining any profit from this writing and I only own the unique concept of plot and characters.

* * *

As I shrugged on my black pressed shirt I tried to ignore the aching protest my muscles gave, the slow burn in my stomach, the painful sensitivity of my skin as the cotton slid across it. I caught my reflection in the mirror. Dark shadows marred my lids and my skin was pulled taunt over my bones.

And my eyes showed it all.

Hunger. Deep, unadulterated hunger.

_Damn_.

Work was going to be a bitch tonight.

As I lifted my cell from the bedside table I paused. Chrome and glass caught the light. But that wasn't what held me captive.

Inside sat the only picture in the entire apartment. Light glittered through the trees and I could still remember the warm breeze that had danced across my skin. Her wintery hair caught in that playful torrent of air. The soft smile that glittered in her eyes, the richest shade of mahogany. A smile that even spread across my own lips, right beside her. That moment of innocent happiness, suspended forever by my bedside.

Without conscious thought my fingers stroked the cool glass. My heart clenched as the bitter wave of grief rushed over me. Then, as I did each time the image captured me, I steeled away my emotions and returned to the task at hand.

Pushing the wet hair out of my eyes I strapped on my watch and left my bedroom. I poured some coffee with vanilla creamer into my thermos. Grabbing my car keys and ID, I checked the magical wards that protected every entrance then locked up.

In my car I gripped the soft leather of the wheel and tried to roll out the tension in my shoulders. No such luck. With a sigh I started the car, eased a little by the gentle purr of the engine.

Bright street lights flashed over head as I drove. The closer I came to the clubs the whiter my knuckles became on the wheel, the harder I clenched my jaw. I really shouldn't have waited so long to feed.

I pulled swiftly into my space in the staff only parking lot under the club. Taking the sleek spotless elevator up the club, bypassing the first two floors that were already filled with patrons, I stepped out into the back of house. Sharp white walls and hard black floors greeted me.

Standing just outside the doors was Jake, bag slung over his shoulder. He gave me a nod and took my place in the elevator.

"Easy night tonight, Bas," he told me with a lazy smile.

"Are you referring to the work, or the girls?"

His laugher boomed around the small room as the doors began to slide shut, "Both man, both."

I was still chuckling as I entered the staff room, the muted base from the towering speakers giving me no room to doubt the club was in full swing. The scent of lust and need even managed to find me through the thick walls. The demon in me quivered in delight while the man tried to hold it in tight restraint.

Because, as an incubus, I fed off the potent scent of lust, the raw energy of sex. The pulse of life that danced in and around us, an aura of colour and emotions. It fed me in a manner no food could, and far more richly satisfying. And while working in a club gave me easy access to any and every variety of flavours I desired, doing a shift while the hunger was a heavy ache in my bones was my own personal Hell.

The thought made me shiver. My 25th birthday loomed, five months and counting. My internal clock grew louder each day. Soon I would learn exactly what Hell was. The fire of it licked at my veins, the signature written in burning blood on my contract. A contract I had never had a choice in, one that had been in Hell's archive the moment of my birth, my demonic blood sealing my fate.

On my next birthday my contract would transform into a full time gig, and I would be pulled into Hell approved training. The idea made me feel sick. I had always been alone, without a father or mentor to guide me. I had learned my own tricks, my own skills. I learnt the extent of my own abilities, my limits. The idea of someone suddenly taking control of my life, my powers, everything that made me who I was – my stomach rolled. I'd fight it with every breath.

Viciously I shoved my jacket, cell and keys into my locker. Taking a swig of hot, sweet coffee I threw on my ID, grabbed my radio from it's charging dock and clipped my keys to my belt. Time to get to work.

"This is Bas calling in for duty. Status?"

Static fuzzed through the speaker for a moment before Brian's voice came through.

"Activity is normal, no trouble…yet. Only regulars taking a smoke round back. Got a good crowd, should be good money tonight. Thomas has had one or two drunks at the door, but none with the balls to try anything."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, "I'll take the east balcony. Keep me updated."

When I slid through the staff door, heavy locks clicking into place behind me, the dull beat of music turned into an all out assault. I weaved through the scantly clad women and buffed up men. Dancers were few and far between up here, the balconies more attractive to those who wanted to conduct business under the protective cover of the overwhelming noise.

Dealing, of any kind, was something that was strictly prohibited in Blue Moon, anybody caught was handed over to the police. No amount of money could bribe us out of that policy. We had a reputation for being a clean club, a safe club. That wouldn't change, not as long as Cleo Deroux was in charge.

Of course, not all those who chose the secluded booths of the balcony came there for business. I chuckled as I passed a couple in the throws of passion, the woman firmly pressed atop of an eager male. A shudder ran through me as the succulent scent of their pleasure soaked into my very pores, brown sugar and tart cherries.

Distracting myself from the gnawing ache that spread through my system I looked down onto the dance floor, bracing my hands on the railing. Below me I watched them move, shamelessly thrusting against one another. Desperation stained the air, threading the already heavy scent of sweat and sex. They withered together in near painful need. Need to be desire, to be touched, to be wanted. The need to make their lives less pitiful, even if just for a moment.

My eyes skittered to the bar, where barely of age girls giggled and fooled themselves into thinking they could handle the sexual demands of the power hungry corporative jackals, all for the sake of a free drink. They flaunted their bodies, unaware they would at best receive a disappointing and potentially humiliating quickie in a limo, if those men could wait that long.

Beside them older women in dresses that barely contained their breasts flirted with men half their age. Ensnared by the promise of money and the reputation that came along with bagging a cougar those overgrown boys tumbled into the arms of women desperate to reaffirm their youth.

I felt my own slow burn of need. For a moment I wasn't just observing their ridiculous mating dance, but felt as if my heart raced as I pursued my target. My vision warped, smooth skin wrapped in scented oils filled my senses, a lusty gaze stared back at me. My body tingled with anticipation. Sweat slid lazily between her breasts, disappearing under the fabric of her dress. I reached out and –

With a violent jerk I found myself back on the balcony, sucking in air through my teeth, trying to calm my pounding heart. Roughly pushing aside the painful desire to hunt, to gorge myself on the body of a lover, I continued with my patrol.

I kept a strict eye on the dark booths, looking for suspicious activity. A vampire slid up beside me and kept pace. Her dark smooth skin glowed under the dancing lights as she smiled. Tonight she remained silent by my side, her usual sleek seduction, the scent of decadent fur and wine, muted.

"How have you been Sasha?" I asked, remaining alert.

"So, so," her words, as always, were few, but her rich tone was like a balm against my skin.

I watched her scan the pulsing crowd, her eyes sharp, intelligent, and on the hunt, "Looking for dinner?"

Her unexpected laugh curled around me, deliciously inviting, "They're all so tempting."

Again the hunger clawed at me. A woman, all curves and silken hair, caught my attention below, "Yes," I replied, watching that exotic body sway to the beat, "Yes they are."

Sasha's soft skin whispered against my arm, "You are testing your control tonight, Bastian."

I said nothing, just watched her steadily. Her sharp eyes bore into me, as if reading my mind, my desire, "Be sure you don't snap."

And then she was gone, disappearing between the bodies around us in the effortless grace only the Others possessed, her black silk dress rippling at the edge of my vision.

I continued on my patrol, looping the east balcony twice before shifting onto the ground floor.

The lights spun over the dance floor, painting it green, blue and pink. For a moment the bodies warped into something different, beasts with strange skins and primal urges. Then the colours would move on and once again they would become ordinary humans, united in their desires.

Of course that didn't fool me, I knew there were plenty of wolves in sheep's clothing slinking around their unsuspecting prey. I watched them hunt, checking for signs of bloodlust, of overwhelming violence glinting in their eyes. None raised any alarms so I let them continue to enjoy their hunt.

Envious, I checked my watch.

Only three long hours to go.

I rolled my neck, the bones popping. I took up post by a strong beam to the side of the dance floor that gave me a clear view of the door and the bar. My radio buzzed to life at my belt.

"Bas, got a couple of jocks heading down. They're questionable. Not on anything hard, just potentially rowdy."

"Copy that" I watched the door for the guys in question. There was no mistaking them when they enter. Their booming voices filled the room, stealing the attention for a moment, until everyone realised they had better things to do. Like say, the person in their lap.

They headed straight to the bar, ordering shots, dirty mixes and cheap beers, but it became clear over the next half an hour they weren't going to cause any trouble. After their initial bravado they quietened down, intimidated by the far more impressive patrons.

As welcome as their spineless behaviour was, it was a little disappointing they hadn't started anything. I could use a good fight to burn off some of this restless energy. The sooner my shift ended the better.

Then someone answered my prayers. Nadia, one of the few female bouncers, paused in her patrol to stand beside me, "We may have a problem. There's a woman on the Deck who's drawing a lot of attention to herself. Definitely Other. If she keeps it up she's going to cause a fight."

I didn't need to ask what she meant, half the fights caused in clubs were over provocative women, "I'll keep a close eye on her, stop anything before it gets ugly."

"She's conveniently under the spot, you can't miss her. Not with that white hair."

Shock tightened it's grips around my heart and for a moment I couldn't move. White hair. Not a natural colour, except for a few Others. But most likely it was a dye job, white hair was quickly becoming the height of fashion.

Reassured I made my way to the Deck. It was a slightly raised structure on the far side of the club, furnished with leather chairs and couches. It was designed to be a more comfortable place to sit that was still situated in the pulse of the club, but not as secluded as the balcony.

Unnerved by how the crowd thickened, and how there didn't seem to be a single female in it, I went in search of the mystery woman. The throng was so solid that I had to skirt round it to the back of the Deck, slipping under the railings.

I didn't have the look far once I had a decent view of the area. The rest of the Deck had been abandoned, all attention focused on the woman lounged lazily in one of those oversized chairs.

From my position all I could see of her was long wintery hair, falling in a fine silky waterfall, her arm resting on the chair, it's smooth skin a startlingly warm complexion.

_No way to get that radical contrast without dyeing it_.

The supernatural often had strange and intense colouring, but even that distinct clash of shades was near impossible for one of the Others.

A hint of crimson lace framed her shoulder and she held a martini glass in one hand, it's colour leaving no room to doubt it was touched with blood. Either a vampire, or someone with a disgusting fetish. I inhaled deeply, trying to pick up her scent, but the heady aroma of lust masked it.

All around her men doted, stroking her hair, passing her a new drink the moment her glass was empty, or just staring adoringly at her. As I pushed my way round the crowd more of her slid into view.

Her legs were bare and shining with oils, a rich caramel colour. Her lace dress, while high in the neck, was provocative on a level that should be criminal.

The plain scarlet material underneath the lace barely brushed her breasts, the deep V ending two inches above her navel. Again the length of the dress insinuated class and chaste, the lace nearly reaching the knee, but the daring slit up it's side killed any pretence of that. Her thigh taunted the viewer, enticing him to think of things barely concealed, but hidden none the less.

I shivered, the sheer level of desire making the air thick, my mind hazy. The urge to over power the men contending for her attention and take this woman as mine was a rough kick to the gut. If I could barely fight the need to possess her, a rowdy group of men all thinking the same thing wasn't going to end well.

Narrowing my eyes, my chest tense with tenuous control, I stepped forward, ready to break up the scene. And then she turned, no longer looking at the man on her other side.

My heart stopped, I forgot how to breathe. Deep brown eyes met mine. The exact shade of mahogany.

_Garnet._

Her eyes widened in surprise, those long pale lashes shining under the spot light. The kind of lashes only someone with the true locks of snow upon her head would possess. Her hand tighten on the glass, a sharp clink cut the air and a hairline crack appeared on it's clear surface. Her easy smile faulted, then spread into a more genuine one.

She rose, abandoning her entourage, sheathing that tantalising thigh under blood lace. She strode towards me with a grace she'd never possessed in adolescence, with a natural swing to her hips and power in her stride.

When she reached me she paused, not quite in front of me, not quite by my side. Her fingers slid along my arm in a way that made me close my eyes in silent restraint. The innocent familiar gesture warped into something else. The need to clasp her, to take her rose up again, blinding me momentarily to who she really was.

Then she spoke, jolting me back to reality, "Bastian."

I swallowed hard, "Garnet, what are you doing here?"

Her ruby lips quivered, "I believe I'm hunting." Her eyes slid away from my own and over my shoulder.

I went to grab her arm, to pull her away from the hungry crowd. To tell her this was no place for her, that she shouldn't have followed me here and to go home. But she was gone, shifting silently through the masses. And all I could do was stare.

Especially when she walked right into the arms of another man. A man dressed in a very expensive looking suit, with a purple silk tie and cold violet eyes. Garnet pressed her body against his, looking seductively up at him, whispering something to him that made his eyes burn with a twisted desire.

Protectiveness rose inside me and I stepped forward, about to rip the girl I'd sworn to protect with my life from his unyielding arms. But the instant I took that first step, aggression making my muscles hard and my temper flare, he started. He shoved Garnet away from him, pulling a gun from his jacket, and smashed through the crowd, looking for escape.

His sudden skittishness surprised me, until Garnet sprang to her feet, pulling a gun from under her skirt. She went in pursuit, her heels already lying on the hard wood floor of the Deck. I darted after her, confused and panicked.

"He's running! Back up would be great right about now!" Her fingers pressed against the small device in her ear, something that had been hidden under her heavy hair.

_What the hell are you playing at Garnet?!_ I knew my thoughts wouldn't reach her, but the question still pounded in my mind.

She dashed up the stairs and out onto the street, into the wind and the rain. Gun shots sounded before I emerged from the club. Thomas shot me an astonished look, filled with a million questions. Then he was moving, sealing up the club door as protocol required, protecting the patrons inside from any gun fire. The people queued outside scattered like rats, screaming.

Ahead of me the man narrowly missed being hit by a cab, which braked with a squeal. Garnet leapt onto the hood in her bare feet and flew off it's roof without hesitation, not even slipping in the rain. Another shot rung out and my heart clenched. I had no way of knowing whose gun it had fired from.

In a blind panic I ran around the other side of the cab.

And found Garnet straddling the back of the runner. She was pulling cuffs from another mysterious place under her skirt with one hand, her gun pressed against the temple of the dazed man on the floor.

"Mr. Yun, you are under arrest for the physical abuse of minors in your care under the Protection of the Species Act 2002, s.2b. Anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of law, before the Council and a jury." She jerked him to his feet, gun still trained on him, "But lets face it, you're going away for a long time."

My jaw all but dropped. Even with strands of pale hair plastered to her face and a gun in hand she looked glorious. And nothing at all like the small town girl I'd grown up with.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at her over the thundering rain.

She gave me a panicked look, "Um…"

Before I could yell at her again a guy I was pretty sure was a hobo, lacking the stink of layers of dirt, popped up between us, grinning at Garnet, "Nice one G. I'll bag and tag him, better get yourself back to HQ for debriefing. Get that shoulder looked at too."

Only then did I notice the darker stain on her shoulder, camouflaged under the dark red material. Clearly she hadn't dodged that last bullet. My hands shook, fear chasing my hunger away.

Tucking away her gun as the undercover agent dragged the half conscious criminal into a car, she nodded and took off down the street.

I ran after her, grabbing her arm. My palm tingled and warmth shot through my body, "Garnet, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in Pentwater!"

Her expression turned sheepish before hardening. She scowled at me, "Where I go and what I do is none of your business. Not since you left."

I was so stunned by her hostile words I froze. It gave her enough time to sprint to a car and speed down the street, narrowly missing me where I stared on the side of the road.

I was left standing in the heavy rain, my heart pounding in my ears, with no answers and even more questions.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK, THIS WILL SEVERELY HELP WITH MY DEGREE!

And it'll make me a very happy woman!


	2. Chapter 2

Only after I had been debrief, yelled at by my boss and seen to in the medical wing did I sling my bag over my functioning shoulder and finally escape to my hide away.

I sighed as my bruised feet hit the cool floor of the basement. Slowly padding over to the camp bed shoved into the corner I rotated my aching shoulder.

It was lightly bandaged, the flesh already beginning to knit itself together when I'd finally made it to the medic. The process was slow but there was no sense in setting stitches when as soon as I drank a pint it would be beyond the need of such drastic measures.

So, as they always did with flesh wounds, they cleaned it to avoid infection and recommended a quick feeding, preferably from my own bloodline. As pain lanced through my shoulder I felt more than a little disgruntled that the only person of my immediate bloodline was nearly 4 hours away.

Our family was small, consisting only my mother and I, and I'd never looked into the branches of my family tree. So while seeking familial blood was an easy feat for most vampires, having diluted branches all over the USA, it proved nearly impossible without extensive research for someone like myself.

_I really should have gotten a vial off of mama before moving._

Feeling very small for a moment in this big city I stared at my secret hideout. It wasn't anything special, a well insulated basement, originally intended to be a storm bunker. The Council owned the building, a training facility of sorts, situated not far from the HQ. The walls were a bleak grey, the heat of the furnace warming the room but couldn't penetrate the concrete floor. The deep green camp bed beneath me offered little comfort, but saved me from the harsh ground below. A small workbench graced one wall, various tools hooked onto it. The rest of the room was filled with piled junk, broken equipment, and the odd filing cabinet.

When I'd first arrived in Chicago six months ago, they had housed me for three weeks, offering me time to establish my groundings and find my own accommodation. That hadn't gone so well. While I could have asked for more time my pride stopped me. The idea of admitting I couldn't settle in the 'big city' made me sick to my stomach.

While training I had become friendly with the janitor of the fitness centre and so when my temporary lease ran out at HQ I had appealed to him and he'd set me up a small sleeping area in the basement. While I saw little of him, often out all day, only returning late at night once he had gone home, he had left me little gifts. The most appreciate was the mini fridge, already stocked with water, some fruit and a couple of bottles of blood. I had nearly cried when I'd walked in to find it tucked in the corner, buzzing lightly.

My red duffle bag sat next to it, a small selection of my clothes stuffed inside, my ruined lace dress was already shoved in a plastic bag. The rest of my belongings, the few boxes I had brought to the city with me, were sat in storage, gathering dust. But right now, with no place I could truly call home, I didn't have the luxury of keeping them with me. At least with just one bag, if I had to move fast I could go in a moment.

I stared at my phone for a moment, anxiety eating away at me. Then with a frustrated sigh I threw it on the bed and went to the fridge, pulling a bottle of blood from it. The cool temperature of it failed to bother me after several months. Unable to heat the blood effectively from my make shift home I'd had to get used the chilled liquid. While I fed from donors when I could, sometimes the hunger would not wait, demanding fulfilment, even if from a disappointing source.

It had been nearly a fortnight since I had spoken to my mother. I had promised to check in every week, but after our last conversation, where I had yelled at her for smothering me, she had not called. But after my encounter with Bastian tonight I was suddenly fearful my little secret was about to unravel.

Because the stipulation of me moving to the city, against my mama's wishes, was that I was to live with Bastian. The only way she could be sure her 'baby' would be safe in the big bad city was for me to live with the one man she trusted would protect me from all the horrors of the world.

But the hit our relationship had taken that day he'd left me behind in that backwards town had shaken me. And I wasn't going to crawl to his door like a naughty child and beg for his care. As a woman I could care for myself, I didn't need anyone to look out for me. And while the hospitality of the janitor was welcome, I wasn't seeking his help, or anyone else's.

With that thought I suddenly couldn't avoid the night's events any longer. The stunning shade of Bastian's eyes filled my vision and for a moment I nearly dropped my bottle. It had been so long since I had seen that vivid green, the deep brown of his thick hair, the gentle warm tone of his skin. While it wasn't as deep a shade as my own, it had the brush gold hue that no amount of fake tan could achieve. But today it had looked washed out, the dark bruises under his eyes stark against his pallor.

Clearly he hadn't been feeding properly.

Shaking my head, fighting the deep wave of concern that crashed over me, I stood, working out the kinks in my sore muscles. Bastian was a big boy, he could take care of himself. After all, I expected no less in respect to myself.

But it wasn't like he was new to this game, he had been in the city for nearly 7 years. Not only that, but he had been hunting for much longer. His 'talents' had developed when puberty had hit, as it did with nearly all half demons. He had been honing his abilities since he was a teenager, learning his limits and teaching himself. What could possibly be causing him to forego something so important?

The shock of seeing him was like a physical blow, a burning ache in my chest. While our friendship had been damaged when he left, he had still maintained contact, in the form of letters. I had refused to answer his calls, so he had resorted to a more physical kind of contact. I'd known when I'd moved here where he worked, where he liked to drink coffee and eat, all noted in delicate writing, delivered to me every second Tuesday of the month – I'd had my mail redirected when I moved, so my mother wouldn't question why he was still sending me letters after I had 'moved in' with him – I knew exactly which parts of the city to avoid.

Six months and I hadn't once bumped into him. He wasn't supposed to be at this club, he was supposed to work across town. But I hadn't read the letters for weeks, hadn't known. He must have changed jobs.

But then I hadn't meant to be at the club either. If I had done my job properly I never would have seen him.

A vibrating on my wrist made me freeze. The small silver band buzzed every three seconds, warning me that someone had just breached my security wards I'd bought several months ago. Instinct had me reaching for my gun, until I realised I had checked it back into the weaponry unit at HQ. Cursing I grabbed my switch blade and shifted to press myself along the same wall as the only door into the room. A small alcove allowed me to hide myself in a blind spot, waiting to see who'd enter my secret home.

Resistance came the instant the intruder tried to get inside, my last line of defence a chunk of metal wedged under the door and a wooden plank across the entrance. After several hard slams again thick steel the wood splintered and flew across the floor. The door banged open, the hinges twisting to breaking point. The soft whisper of feet on the dusty concrete. A shadow against the neighbouring wall.

"Garnet?"

Bastian's full frame came into view, his steps slow but sure. Carefully searching.

Relief filled me, my heart still pounding in fear. I stepped out from my dark hiding place, tucking my blade away. His head swivelled in my direction, curiosity dancing across his features.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I had no doubt why he was here, I knew he was burning with questions. I just couldn't figure out how he had found me so quick.

He surveyed my make shift room, his eyes quietly calculating, "I have a lot of connections in the city Garnet, plenty enough to find someone of your description."

I clenched my jaw in silent frustration. More than once my appearance had been a hindrance. While I had tried to at least dye my hair to make my colouring appear more natural the dye would not take, no matter how much I used. So when I could I would wear my telltale locks under a cap, so at the very least should I have bumped into Bas he wouldn't have immediately recognised me. Theoretically.

Then he turned the full weight of that beautiful gaze on me and suddenly my knees felt weak. I sucked in a sharp breath and nearly took a step back. Shining emerald eyes bore into my soul, my heart quivered. I felt lightheaded, I couldn't breathe.

His skin once more looked like brushed gold, shimmering in the slight light. The sharp angle of his cheeks, the strong line of his jaw. That gentle pout, the soft curl to his luscious hair. His strong shoulders. Those hard abs. That lickable skin. The mouth watering V hidden beneath those low jeans.

With a violent mental shove I pulled my eyes from his enrapturing form. I gasped for air, fighting the shaking trying to take over my body.

"God, Bas, did you even shower between fucking her and finding me!?" My eyes water with the desire to stare at him again, to devour him with my eyes. Then with my body.

His breathing was nearly as ragged as my own, "What the hell Garnet?"

"You're still glowing." I told him through gritted teeth, focusing on the anger, allowing it to wash away the lust. The 'glow' was an enticing aura that clung to the person when they had fed deeply. It was something that enhanced the natural abilities of the demon or angel, and took at least an hour to fade to a controllable level.

The creak of the work table. I finally looked at him, my temper allowing me to maintain control. The rigid line of his back greeted me, his palms pressed against its worn surface. "Shit."

The curse was a bare whisper on his lips, but I heard it all the same.

Letting my anger hide my insecurity at what had just happened, I continued, "I may have been barely a child when you left Bas, but I thought I deserved more respect than that. I am not your next conquest."

His head turned so I glimpsed his profile, almost perfect in its proportions, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I was just…"

"Just what?" I snapped.

He stood straight and finally turned, careful not to make eye contact, "I wanted to see you. I wanted to know you were safe."

My heart thudded painfully in my chest, throbbing gently at the hole in my shoulder, his gentle confession disarming all my anger.

"And now that I'm here…" he shook his head, studying our surroundings once again, "What are you doing Garnet? Living in a basement? How long have you been here?"

I set my lips in a hard line, "Nearly six months."

His jaw all but dropped, "Six…good god Garnet. What have you been doing, avoiding me all over the city? How did you even manage that?"

I faltered, suddenly feeling very foolish, "Your letters," I whispered, "You told me where you spend your time in the city. The rest was just luck."

This time he flat out stared at me. I wavered under his heavy gaze, fighting the sensation of a chastised child. His jaw bulged in a familiar gesture, one that told me he was only just maintaining control of his temper. His chest heaved, nostrils flaring. Then his eyes flickered to my injured shoulder. He stepped forward, hands reaching towards me.

With surprisingly gentle fingers he studied the area, rotating it in small circles. I watched his face tentatively, waiting for that telltale tick of his left eye that would tell me he'd completely lost control of his anger. But if anything the tension in his face eased. His intelligent eyes flickered to mine, softening. His pretty looks had a habit of making him look dumb, but one look in those sharp eyes and you knew, like a shiver on your soul, you _knew_.

"How bad is it?"

"It fine, I can barely feel it anymore," My voice came out husky.

His eyes tightened in suspicion. Then his long clever fingers pressed directly on the wound. I flinched and his lips jerked, satisfied he'd caught me in my lie.

I flushed, my eyes sliding away from his, "It's healing. It'll be fine in a few days."

He shook his head and took an army knife from his back pocket. With an expert flick of his wrist a shallow cut appear on his arm, the thick blood welling on his skin. The rich smell of coffee and silk sliding on my bare skin. My eyes fluttered, his steady heartbeat filling my eyes.

"Drink, Garnet." The gentle caress of his voice.

My whole body gravitated towards him. My lips connected with his skin, warm and inviting. The pulsing glow that clung to him enveloped me. His thick blood filled my mouth the world exploded into decadence. The vivid taste of vanilla stroked my tongue and the scent of him made my head spin.

Suddenly my skin felt too tight, my face flushed. My skin tingled where his body met mine, the steady hand on the back of my head, his long fingers threaded through my hair, his chest pressed against mine, my hand gripping his wrist, the other on his back. His shoulder moved under my hand, hard muscles shifting, pulling me closer. His low moan filled my ears and another wave of electricity shot through my body.

And then it was gone. The delirious sensory overload, the exciting rush of sparks, seconds away from a burning blaze. Gone. I almost whimpered at it's absence. Then, like a sharp slap from reality, I controlled myself.

Forcing my fangs to retract I looked at Bastian. His eyes shone bright, the pupils eating up the crisp emerald that gleamed. A steady blush coloured his cheeks, his jaw rigid with control and his hands fisted at his side. The smouldering look in his eyes made staying away from him almost impossible.

_Stupid incubus._

Beneath my bandage I could feel the skin rapidly knitting together, the aching pain subsiding until it was just a ghost of a memory. Sliding the bandage off my skin I stroked the almost unblemished skin, the faintest pink pucker of a scar remaining. With a slightly astonished gasp I shook my head.

Despite our fight and the 7 years without contact my body clearly still recognised Bas's as near familial blood. While it couldn't help to heal any major damage, it made quick work of a flesh wound. Only blood of the family line could heal true injury, but a bond forged from childhood would do a damn good job of anything minor. Not that it was common knowledge.

Jaw still aching from the need to bite his soft skin again I gave my thanks.

He nodded once in return, holding a handkerchief to his wrist. With another disdainful look at the room he spoke, "I think it's time you left here."

Agitated I turned away and started nervously playing with an empty bottle on the work bench, "I'm fine, it won't do me any harm to stay here a little longer."

In tight clipped words he told me, "Get your bags. Now."

I spun around the stare at him in unbridled outrage, astonished at his controlling tone. Swallowing hard I stood my ground, "No."

"Garnet," That dangerous tone, "I am not negotiating. Now pack your bags. You're coming with me."

"No." His hands curled into tight fists. I gave them a panicked glance. This was not going how I wanted it to. But then, I hadn't exactly expected him to confront me in the basement of the fitness centre. "I've done just fine on my own. I don't need your help."

"You're living in a basement! How is that fine?" I flinched as he yelled at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, protective, defensive, "I have hot water and a place to sleep, plenty of food and clothes. I'm working, I don't need anything else."

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous! A camp bed by a furnace, sneaking into the locker showers and living out of a bag is not a good life!" His frame shook, his emerald eyes burning with anger.

I unconsciously shifted protectively in front of my little 'bedroom', "I'm not leaving. Especially not with you."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'especially not with me'?"

I said nothing, lips tightly pressed together. He had no right to know how much his abrupt departure had hurt me, had bruised my heart. His whole frame shook, hands fisted by his side. I swallowed hard when I saw that tell tale tick in his eye.

_Oh, shit._

But then as I took a step back, preparing for his enraged words, his whole body went slack. All the tension drained out of him. Confused I just stared. He took two quick steps towards me and cupped my jaw. He tipped my head back, gorgeous eyes connecting with mine, impossibly warm, a depth of emotion in them I couldn't comprehend.

"Come home Garnet," he whispered, his smooth voice gentle, "Please."

My eyes watered. Bas never said please, never laid that vulnerable plead at another's feet. The desperation to be sure I was safe was clear in his unwavering stare. My mouth dry and my throat thick with emotion I simply nodded, caving under his beautiful gaze, his exposed emotion.

When he released me I turned to pack my few belongings into my bag. He watched me patiently in silence, never rushing me. Finished I slung the bag over my head and fixed the strap across my chest. It was a quiet relief, a small concession on Bas's part, when he didn't automatically move to take my bag. The tiny gesture made my heart ache.

When we reached the door he finally turned and spoke, "Don't think that I've forgotten about your little adventure earlier this evening either. You haven't gotten out of that one."

_Damn_.

I fought to bow my head in shame, and instead held it high, met his reproaching stare in a silent challenge. For a fleeting moment he almost looked pleased with my show of spine, before turning away and ascending the stairs.

And with one last longing look at my little retreat for the past several months I turned out the light and follow him out the building.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK, THIS WILL SEVERELY HELP WITH MY DEGREE!

And it'll make me a very happy woman!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is supposed to be a little ambiguous. I really like this chapter, but it's very explicit.**

**WARNING: Mature and offensive content. You have been warned!**

* * *

My body was encompassed in coolness. I floated effortlessly, a vivid blue filling my vision, endless, ethereal. My lids drifted lazily down, the up, again and again in the same languid motion. The busy whispers and continuous flickering images of my mind had stilled, mercifully silent. I felt like I had escaped time itself, suspended in this infinite moment of perfect clarity.

The water I laid upon licked at my skin, cool but never cold, the sun warming me, though I couldn't see even a hint of it's sharp light. A sigh of contentment whispered from my lips, which was lost into the limitless stillness of the endless ocean.

Then the water rippled along one side of my body, disrupted by another. Undisturbed by the presence I turned my head slightly to look at them. Bastian's vivid green eyes stared back at me, bright with a sensual hunger.

His warm hand slid over my stomach to grip my waist softly. As I allowed my body to be submerged the water was a cool kiss against hotter places. I wrapped my arms around his neck, watching his wicked smile with a dreamy contentment. His hands stroked my skin, one reaching round my back to rest on the curve of my behind, quietly possessive. The raw power of him, the dominant pure male essence of him a steady beat against my senses. The song was a drum in my veins, burying in my heart and lower deeper places. I pressed myself closer, my aura merging with his until I couldn't tell one from the other.

He smiled at the sensation of my being sliding over his in a psychic caress. He responded in kind, the sensual stroke smoothly seductive. I shivered in his arms, eyes drifting closed for a bare moment. When I met his gaze again the desire was a live animal inside them. Without hesitation I pressed my lips against his, biting his lip with a brazenness I never possessed in my waking hours. He kissed me back with a slow deliberation, his tongue dancing with my own. I buried my fingers in his silky hair and moaned into his mouth.

In one swift move he gripped my thighs and lifted me onto his hips. I pressed myself against the hard heat of him, my skin alive with electric pleasure. He whispered debauched desires to me, making me burn from the inside out. A groan of approval slipped from my lips when he ground his hips against mine.

As we seared in each others embrace the world shifted and morphed. The lapping water became soft silk, the cobalt sky darkened to the aged white of Bastian's bedroom ceiling. Light streamed through the window, making his skin glow that impossible golden colour. Sweat glistened on his built chest as he hovered above me, his arms brackets on either side of my head. I looked up at him through my lashes, and his expression stole my breath.

His eyes didn't blaze with heat, but instead smouldered with intense warmth. Emotion overflowed from his gaze, spilling from his very being, lavishing me in the sweetness of it, utterly all-consumed. My breath stuttered and caught in my throat, tears welling at his unspoken declaration.

I rose and met him in a delicate kiss that laid my heart upon his own, our souls in a eternal embrace. Then his body completed that union, and I wrapped myself around him, kissing him tenderly. He returned it as our bodies moved together.

As we set a wilder rhythm, the world around us forgotten, I barely noticed when the silk sheets turned harder, and began to scratch my back with every thrust. My eyes were closed, I didn't see the walls warp into a foul shade of grey, splattered with things I couldn't imagine. I fell out step with Bastian, and each stroke turned harder, bordering on vicious.

As the scent of blood from my bruised back stained the air I gasped, pain a sharp blade that cut through me and brought my thundering down to earth. His hand gripped my neck in a hold that didn't speak of Bastian's usual gentle possessiveness, but of anger and unyielding dominance. My eyes flew open but my lover was nothing more than a shadow above me. I struggled to breathe, my lungs crying for air. My hips felt bruised, my thighs ached and inside was a painful burn that brought tears to my eyes.

"Bas…" I wheezed, reaching out desperately to try and stop him.

Then he slapped me. So hard it made my ears ring. I laid in stunned silence while he grunted above me, the slap hadn't even made him pause in his assault on my body.

A salty wetness touched my lips. Tears soaked my cheeks.

"Bastian…"

Light filled the room for a moment, from some unknown source, and illuminated Bastian's face. Shock and fear consumed me. It wasn't his emerald eyes that bore down on me, or the soft curve of his smile, but instead a stranger had taken his place, his face contorted in a uncontrollable rage.

Then he looked at me. His eyes looked like rusted pennies, dull and dirty, bleeding into the whites until I couldn't tell one from the other. But it wasn't the sight of those inhuman eyes, but the lack of any humanity in them, the tore the scream from my lips.

I screamed until my throat cracked. Until I could feel it bleed.

My captor grinned manically above me, mouth full of fanged teeth. And then he bit me. He tore and ravaged my neck while he did the same to my body. My screams gurgled as blood filled my throat and spilled from my lips.

_Garnet!_

Bastian's voiced filled my mind like sweeping winds in the desert. I clung to it, trying to pull myself back to reality. As Bas's presence soothed me I recognised the nightmare for what it truly was. A vision. A horrifically vivid vision.

The sensations that felt so real began to fade, though the monster's face continued to hover above me. I cried out again, and flung my mind out towards Bastian's. He psyche 'caught' mine, enveloping me in his energy, the sheer force of his unconditional care and protection allowing me to draw breath into my lungs again.

Light flooded the room and the beast vanished, leaving me alone in my bed. The feeling of my violation clung to me like slick oil on my skin.

My stomach revolted. I rolled and vomited onto my bedroom floor, shaking. The tears continued to flow while my stomach cramped and seized. My skin felt clammy and ached, like it was stretched tight over my bones.

Steady hands pulled my hair away from my mouth, rubbed gently across my back. I sobbed as the retching threatened to expel my very organs from my body. When they subsided I fell back against Bastian's waiting chest, quivering. He pushed away strands of hair that clung to my sweaty face and neck, murmuring softly to calm me.

"B…Bas…" I tried, but my throat closed up.

"Ssh, it's ok, I'm here." He pulled me into his lap and rocked me gently.

As the images reared their ugly head again I tried to focus on the bright light that exposed every hidden corner of the room, the warmth of Bas's body, the small kiss he placed on my temple. His power slid hesitantly over my own, creating a protective shield that encompassed me. The tender embrace touched me on a visceral level and chased away the shadows of my mind.

"Garnet…your back is bleeding." His voice was tight with fear and concern. His fingers tentatively moved across my injured back.

Terror gripped me like a knife through the heart. Shuddering as I took in a shaky breath I pulled away from Bastian's chest.

Finally I found my voice, "My visions…they're evolving."

"They're manifesting into reality." He paled and looked at my back in horror.

Silent tears slid down my cheeks, "Yes," I whispered.

His jaw twitched, his expression becoming hard, "Or someone is making them real."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I gripped Bastian's top so hard my nails sheared holes in it. The idea of someone controlling me, my powers, made me feel sick. A violation in the supernatural world that was terrible taboo, akin to rape or torture. Something that could land a person in jail for life.

The thought made me squeeze my legs together and hope that Bastian didn't notice the blood on my thighs.

He began to rise, "I'm not leaving you alone tonight. If someone is tampering with your visions, making you see things that don't just scare you, but hurt you, they might strike twice in one night. If I stay I can at least stop them from getting at you again."

He paused and looked down at me, guilt heavy in his eyes, "I won't let it happen again. We weren't prepared before, but never again Garnet, I promise you."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear then he made to leave the room. Panic made my heart beat double time and my hand shot forward to grip his wrist, "Don't leave me."

"I need to get this cleaned up G," he motioned at the puddle of vomit that had begun to fill the room with its sharp foul smell, "I'll only be gone a minute, to get cleaning supplies."

He left and I pulled the covers away from my sticky skin. As I moved I almost expected the world to warp and shift again, into another hellish dreamscape. Pretending the shadows didn't reach for me I slipped into the bathroom.

The light blinked on, glaring off the white tiles, blinding me momentarily. I moved to the sink on autopilot, eyes held shut against the harsh brightness. I braced my hands on the sink while I adjusted, too scared to keep my eyes shut for too long.

Bile stung my throat and my breath smelt foul. With shaky hands I began to brush my teeth, the movement slow and methodical. Breathing deeply through my nose I tried to slow my rapid heartbeat. I was beginning to succeed when I glanced up at the mirror.

Pure white eyes stared back at me, the pupils like a black hole, drawing me in.

My heartbeat rocketed, like a trapped bird in my chest. I dropped my toothbrush and backed away until I hit the cold glass of the shower. The cold made me start and I broke eye contact with the monster in the mirror. When I looked back, mouth open, sucking in a breath to scream, he was gone.

The image of those eyes haunted me.

The eyes of a demon.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is much later in the story, when the tension between Bastian and Garnet finally break! This is a really key scene in the novel and I'd love to get your feedback on it!**

**Note: Garnet has visions of people dying violently or through supernatural means.**

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

I woke sluggish, struggling to shake off the blissful haze that fogged my mind. As the covers slipped from my body the cool air against my clammy skin brought me crashing to reality so fast the room spun.

Gasping for breath I stood, staggered to my door and grasped the polished wood, willing the room to stop tilting. I rushed down the hall, as fast as my shaking legs would carry me, fighting the nausea from the vision. The lights were off, the whole flat enveloped in darkness.

_Please let him be home,_ I thought desperately.

The feel of flesh upon hot flesh, vivid green eyes, flashed through my mind. I shook my head, pushing the vision away. I rounded the corner and there Bastian stood, shrugging on his favourite leather jacket, keys in hand. His whole frame was tense and agitation etched across his face, his high cheekbones sharp in the dim light.

"Bas," I whispered, relief heavy in my voice.

He didn't even look at me as he spoke, "I'm going out, don't wait up."

Panic swelled inside me, freezing my throat until all I could squeeze out was a sharp, "No!"

When his stride didn't so much as faultier I frantically grabbed his arm. Finally he stopped and looked at me. He took in my sweaty, pale skin, hair in disarray, my eyes wide, desperately searching his. His lips pressed together in a thin white line.

"What did you see?" His voice was gruff.

I swallowed hard, still clinging to his arm, "You can't feed tonight."

With a sigh he shook me off, "I need to, I'm low. Nothing's going to happen to me, go back to bed."

"_Bastian._" His face paled at my imploring tone, "You'll kill her."

He struggled to say anything for a moment, his Adam's apple bobbed erratically as he swallowed again and again. He ran a hand through his thick hair, "I'll…I'll be careful, I promise."

I tried to slow my galloping heart so I could think past the pounding in my ears. I placed both my hands on either side of his face, eyes boring into his bright, almost feverish, ones.

"It doesn't matter how careful you are, the first woman you find, you'll kill," my hands shook and I could barely hold back the tears that welled in my eyes, "I won't let you become that kind of man, I won't lose you."

His lips trembled, "Maybe…"

"I've never been wrong, Bas. In this, I have never been wrong."

Within a painful sigh he hung his head, defeated. My hands slipped from his face to grip his worn jacket.

When he spoke, it was so quiet I barely heard him, "I'm so hungry Garnet."

"Oh Bas," my heart constricted painfully at his vulnerable tone.

He looked up, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "I need to feed, I can't – I need to. It's this burning ache in my gut. Everything hurts, I can't see straight."

My jaw ached with the phantom agony of hunger, the excruciating symptoms that drove many to bloodlust. Those very pains that would drive Bastian to kill with his next feed.

An idea suddenly sparked to life.

"Me. Feed from me."

Bastian was shaking his head before I even finished. I grabbed his face again, forcing him to look at me.

"You won't kill me. I'm strong enough to stop you if you lose control. Look, it's no different to you offering me blood when I become weak, is it?"

He bit his lip, frowning, "Garnet, I can't –"

"It's the sensible option. It's the only option."

He grasped my hands, unconsciously stroking his thumb across the back of my hands, as he thought. Hunger burned bright in his emerald eyes, glowing like a building furnace, pulsing in the dark. I saw the moment the hunger won out.

The pressure on my hands changed, his hold slipped to my wrists, powerful, controlled. My pulse skipped and stumbled, and thumped so loudly in my chest I was sure he could hear it.

I stepped back as he advanced, watching me like a cat does a mouse. For the first time in my life I was prey.

The lingering fear of my vision warped into an almost eager anticipation. I wet my lips and his gaze was captured by the movement, until it slipped down to my heaving chest. He stalked me silently, patiently watching, for the smallest opening, so he could strike. But I was an old hand at this game too, I knew the tricks, I knew the chase.

I played the part, allowing my body to become softer, more supple. I didn't dart away as my back hit the kitchen counter.

Gripping the edge of it I allowed a gasp to escape my lips. A growl rumbled through his chest and I couldn't stop the responding heat that built between my legs, my fangs slowly dropping to pucker against my lips.

He stood a bare inch from me, his fingers rose to stroke my parted lips, glancing over my sensitive fangs. Liquid heat raced through my body, my skin felt tight, tender to his every touch.

His long fingers danced down my neck onto my chest, barely covered by my thin tank top. Through the light fabric he grazed my hard nipple, and the breath that escaped me this time was wholly unintentional. I arched into his touch, quivering under his steady hand.

My eyes fluttered closed and I forgot to play the game. Instead I let him pursue me, let him place that hungry gaze upon my body like I'd only dared to dream about.

Suddenly his lips were upon mine, demanding, eager. My lips parted in open invitation and his tongue stroked mine in a way that left me with thoughts of his tongue stroking other, hotter places.

The throbbing between my legs grew evermore insistent and I struggled to find a position to ease it. I moaned into our furious kiss. His lips slid from mine as I gasped for air, feverishly dancing down my jaw to my neck. The kiss seared my skin, and the almost painful pleasure of his lips on my jugular threatened to send my spinning into an orgasm before we even began.

As the stars behind my eyes faded his hand dipped low and under my top, then eased back up again to cup my breast possessively. The animal in me roared in delight, while the woman crooned for more. His other hand reached down and effortlessly lifted me onto the counter. My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, my eyes flaring open as I pressed again his clear arousal.

I became lost in the hypnotic glow of his eyes, with their piercing green. As my head swam in a blissful haze I barely felt his hands caressing my body. All I could see was that distinct shade of green, the deepest forest illuminated by the radiant sun.

It was the sharp piercing pleasure of Bastian pinching my tender nipples that brought me gasping back to reality. I fought the urge to be taken under by his power again, but his look was clear, even as our minds connected, our essences knitting together in the pleasure of the feed.

_Here, with me_,his rich voice filled my mind, demanding my attention, my presence in the moment.

I held his heavy gaze, lips parted as he slowly, patiently learned my body. _Stop trying to sedate me then._

His grin was startlingly beautiful, and the lulling pull of his enticing power ceased. My limbs tingled, no longer heavy and numb, and I could finally raise my hands to bury them in his thick hair. I pulled him to me in a hungry kiss, no longer sure which of us was starving. He matched my strength, like no other had before.

I moaned shamelessly as he rocked his hips against mine, my panties damp with my blatant desire. His hands slid down my sides to my hips. One moved to rest against my lower back in a hold that sent delightful shivers up my spine, while the other teased with the waistband of the loose shorts I'd worn to bed.

He slid one finger along the edge of my panties, close enough to thrill but not to ease my burning need. I growled at him and rocked restlessly, my body begging for more. His wicked grin made my fangs drop another painful quarter inch, his eyes sparkled with satisfaction as he watched. My body fell to lie on the counter, and I gazed up at him through my lashes, giving him a sensual invitation.

His eyes burned my skin as he studied me laid out before him, taking in my pebbled nipples, my quick breath, my wet lips and bleeding fangs. He leaned forward, his eyes green orbs in the night. Then he placed his hot lips upon my breast, sucking the nipple through the fabric. The friction caused me to cry out, and my nails bit into his scalp as showed my body a sensual study it had never had.

A hand gripped my thigh, caressing the soft skin inches away from my core. I whimpered as he teased, then in one quick motion he was inside my panties, cupping my aching mound. His finger stroked my slick pussy, grazing the bundle of nerves that crowned it. My hips buckled and his chuckle vibrated through my nipple, teased to near painful arousal.

_Bas._

The mental cry escaped me, and his responding wave of hungry power had me shivering on the countertop. I hadn't even realised my eyes had closed under his ministrations until he spoke.

_Open you eyes Garnet. Look at me._

His velvet voice offered my mind the same stimulating pleasure he gave my body. The sensation of it was like wildfire, fast to consume me, but left in it's wake a cool strength, and an aching need for more than just his touch. My mind delved into his in uninhibited longing. I offered my own mind in return, and our whole beings aligned as our minds sparked with unbridled passion.

His fingers entered me without hesitation, stroking my burning centre, reaching places I'd never had touched before. He held my gaze, staring down at me, raw desire alight in his eyes. I crooned encouragingly, and arched off the counter. His other hand captured my back, taking my weight, as I rocked my hips hungrily against his hand.

He sped up, and I tightened around his fingers as he hit a spot that caused lightning to shoot up my spine.

My orgasm drew closer and my body grew heavy. My fingers stilled in his hair and my legs failed to grip his hips. He took my weight in his hand as my head fell back and I gasped for air, a moan spilling from my lips with every thrust.

His beautiful green eyes filled my vision. My heart beat far to fast, but yet the pounding in my ears grew loud and slow. My eyes felt heavy, and I struggled to keep them open.

With each thrust his thumb brushed my clit, and the waves of pleasure were pure agony. The lines between the two blurred and he plunged into my molten core, spearing me with his fingers.

My spine snapped back as the orgasm burned me from the inside out. Bastian's name ripped from my lips. The entire fabric of my being shattered, my mind bursting into glorious green starlight. I forgot how to breathe. I forgot my name. I forget everything.

Then, slowly, my vision returned, to reveal Bastian's face above my own, sated. A small smile tugged at his lips, which I returned in full force. Or at least I tried too, but my body lay limp and weak under him. His fingers lazily stroked me, before pulling out. I cried out from the lose of him, both from my body and my mind, feeling hollow and cold, until he lifted my small frame up against his own, caressing my hair as I tried to catch my breath.

I couldn't find the energy to think straight, laying my head dumbly upon his chest. I'd never cum so hard I'd be left mute. All the while Bastian glowed, and he found no strain in lifting me from the counter and carrying me to my bed.

As he lifted the sheet over me I stared at him, entranced by the swirl of life that radiated from him. And then it hit me. It wasn't just a post sex glow. It was my glow. My life force, my energy. Deep pleasure shivered through me as I realised I had marked him in such an inherently primitive way. It was temporary, and I knew that for him it meant nothing, but for now he was mine. It was I whom he carried with him, who gave him life, substance. Despite the unrequited emotions, it was enough to satisfy me, for now.

He sat beside me for a moment, watching me with hooded eyes. Cautious. Waiting. Perhaps he worried he had taken too much. I managed a small reassuring smile, and my heart fluttered when he raised a hand to gently stroke my cheek, his eyes softening slightly.

Then, as quickly as the tender moment came, it passed, and he stood. I ignored the ache in my chest as I watched him go, leaving me without a backwards glance.

The glow of his aura, kissed with my own, remained as darkness approached.

And for the first time in years I fell into a dreamless sleep, blissfully happy.

* * *

** A/N: Someone asked about my degree. I'm in my final year of my BA Creative Writing degree in the UK. I'm loving it and highly recommend doing it! **

**Your feedback goes a long way in helping me complete my degree, so please review with any comments, suggestions and feedback in general!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a new chapter, but occurs before the next chapter, so I have posted the story chronologically. Please enjoy and review with any feedback you have at all!

* * *

I stared at the enlarged photograph in my hand. The strange symbol was burnt into the iris of the latest victim, like all the others before him. There was no denying it, moments before death this child had looked upon the pure form of an angel. An angel had been trying to save this innocent from their fate.

I chewed my lip, itching for answers. Someone upstairs knew what was going on, and they were keeping it to themselves.

_If I could just talk to them_, I thought, and then shook my head. Heaven, like Hell, was

a closed book. They were notoriously private; there was no way I was even getting an audience with an angel, let alone information from them.

I threw the photo onto the coffee table in frustration. I was getting nowhere fast, and with no new visions I was at a dead end.

Enough was enough. I grabbed my phone and dialled Bastian. He knew something, he'd side stepped every question I'd asked and I was tired of him dodging me.

The ring tone stuttered and clicked, "Hello Garnet."

I shivered involuntarily as his voice greeted me, "Bas, I need to see you."

Silence.

"I can't right now, I'm busy. I have a lunch date."

I suppressed a growl of frustration, "This can't wait Bas."

"Fine," he snapped, "Meet me after, at Greg's coffee house, 3pm."

I pressed the heel of my palm against my forehead, "I can't. My boss wants to see me, about taking me off suspension."

"Then just come to the lunch date. It's at the Hilton, at 1:30pm. Don't be late." He spat at me then hung up.

I stared at my phone, dumbfound. Fighting the ache in my chest his hostile attitude had caused I went and changed. If I was quick I could get my answers and be gone before his date even turned up.

My heels clicked loudly on the pavement as I hurried down the street. I pulled my coat tighter around me and ducked my head from the harsh wind. A sigh of relief escaped me as I stepped inside the grand hotel, the door heater flushing the cold from me. I shook my hair out, running my fingers through it to loosen the knots.

With my head held high I made my way to the restaurant, while nerves shook me inside. The hallway was pristine, bright and clean. The marble floor was polished to perfection and lavish gold lamps gleamed on the walls. I was suddenly very glad I'd worn a smart black pant suit.

My heart beat double time when I caught sight of Bastian sat at the table in a pressed forest green shirt and black slacks, his back to me. The lion colour of his hair shone in the light, curling ever so lightly at the base of his neck.

The memory of running my fingers through those curls made something flutter in my chest. I shoved the thought away, squared my shoulders, and approached him.

His entire frame was tense, his lips pressed against his joined hands, as he leant on the table. A frown adorned his handsome face, marring his features. When I stopped beside him he sat back and looked up at me, his eyes shrewd and cold. I swallowed hard and sat in one of the chairs at the round table.

I pulled my trench coat off and hung it over the chair, adjusting my purple shirt nervously. I swept my long hair from my shoulder and settled my hands on my lap. Then I finally looked up at Bastian.

My lips parted as I tried to figure out what to say and his sharp eyes captured the motion. I fought the blush that threatened to creep up my neck. His stare made me feel naked and exposed.

Then he spoke, "So what was so urgent you couldn't wait?"

And just like that the intimate moment evaporated. My stomach cramped under his cold tone and I suddenly felt stupid for insisting to see him.

"I need your help."

His lips pressed in a hard line, the blood leaching from them, "The missing children."

"Yes," I said, "You need to tell me what you know. And don't tell me you don't know anything, I'm sick of you lying to me."

"Did you ever consider I'm lying because I'm trying to protect you?"

My body flushed hot and cold as anger welled inside me and I straightened my spine, "Did you ever consider that I don't need protecting? It's those children who need protecting. Every time you lie to me you risk one of their lives. Can you live with that on your conscience?"

Air hissed between his teeth as he breathed in. He leaned into me, eyes alight with anger, "You are my only concern. Neither of us can help those children, but I can certainly make sure you don't become their next victim."

Excitement coursed through me, "Who's next victim? You know who's doing this?"

He jaw clicked as he clenched it. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't know anything."

"You liar!"

"Damn it, Garnet –"

Just then a woman approached our table. She took in our tense stance with a raised eyebrow. Bastian stood abruptly and I followed suit, confused. The woman smiled at him, revealing a line of perfectly straight, white teeth, framed by ruby lips. She was tall, nearly 5'8, half a head smaller than Bas, whereas as I barely brushed his shoulders. She had a lean, subtly curvy figure, clad in a rich chocolate coloured wrap dress that accentuated every shapely asset. Next to her my petite body looked like a prepubescent child's.

With a start I realised this was Bastian's lunch date.

Worse, she was a demon.

"Bastian Daimonas?" Her smile was far too friendly. She shook his hand, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. The sight of it left a lump in my throat, "My name is Sephera Fiscarato. We spoke on the phone."

Bas's returning smile, genuine in it's delight, made me feel sick, "Yes, I remember. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Suddenly her bright eyes were on mine, intensely intimidating, their deep violet almost glowing, challenging. Something inside me growled in defiance at her play for dominance. My eyes burned with the intensity of holding her gaze, and as I wavered a small knowing smile graced her perfect lips. Tears prickled painfully under my lids and I blinked and look away, the shame of my submission stinging sharply.

"And who is this?" She asked sweetly.

Bastian cleared his throat, "This is Garnet Johnson, my…she's my sister."

The word was like a sledgehammer to my chest, and I struggled to stay standing. I sucked in a painful breath, my eyes catching his. Guilt hung heavy there, before disappearing to be replaced by a cold indifference.

I gritted my teeth and plastered on a smile, "I'm not his sister."

"We were raised in the same house, by the same people."

"But we're not related, in any way." I countered. I hid my shaking fists behind my back.

He frowned at me, "We essentially have the same parents."

I suppressed a snort, "We do not. We were childhood friends, now we just live together." I turned back to Sephera, "Like I said, I'm not his sister."

Her amused expression said she didn't believe me in the slightest, it had that nasty condescending quality that told me exactly what she thought, that I was a nuisance she'd happily get rid of.

"It's a delight to meet you Garnet. A friend of Bastian's is a friend of mine." She offered me her hand, gracefully suspended between us. I gripped it a little too tight, _accidently_ squeezing her slender fingers, while flashing fang as I returned her fake smile.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I replied sweetly.

We all sat, an awkward silence thick in the air, until Sephera placed her perfectly manicured nails on Bastian's arm and leant close to him.

"I must say, we are all very excited. People can't stop talking about your immense success in your abilities. It is rare we receive such a talented incubus who has had no formal training," She gushed excessively, I honestly felt she was over doing it, but Bas seemed to drink it up, "Do tell me, how did you develop your powers so efficiently without a mentor?"

I smirked and looked pointedly at Bastian. His eyes flittered nervously to me but he didn't answer. With smug pride swelling in my chest, I gazed at the succubus in front of me, and told her exactly how his powers developed.

"That would be my doing."

Her face was priceless, the shock and disbelief too strong for her to hide, "We worked together to develop his powers. We were an incredibly successful hunting party."

I held my head high as she regarded me, probably re-estimating her evaluation of me, "Well, that's certainly…unorthodox. I'm sure that must have been very hard for you Bastian." She patted his arm patronizingly. Not that he seemed to mind.

I bit back the urge to slap that hand away, "On the contrary. He seemed to rather enjoy it, if I remember correctly. Bas seems to enjoy lots of things he does with me."

His emerald eyes flashed with a rich heat and he shot me a warning glare. I smiled knowingly and flicked my hair from my neck, baring my throat in a primal invitation. One that would remind him just how much he liked my throat, when he was busy enjoying himself. I was intensely satisfied when he watched my neck in a hungry way, swallowing hard before tearing his eyes away.

I played with my fangs, which had dropped half an inch, as the heat burned between us. Sephera watched it through narrowed eyes, and then her cold calculating persona disappeared behind her lovely little mask.

"Well, I think that's wonderful that you had such a caring family around to help you build on your abilities. It'll certainly make your training later much easier. We must think of your future of course."

I didn't miss her little slip about me being family. She continued on her little rant about Bastian's booming career in Hell. She might have censured herself, but it was pretty evident why she what this meeting was about. With Bastian's 25th birthday looming, she could only be here to begin the transfer process.

The idea of it made my heart race, which sounded like a ticking clock counting down faster and faster.

_Four weeks, three days…_

The waiter arrived and took our orders. I tapped my foot as I watched the two of them converse with ease. The soft smile he gave her made my heart hurt. I sat there silently, feeling lost and forgotten as they talked. He had been so distant with me recently that seeing him this relaxed and happy hurt.

The waiter appeared with our food and as he served us Bas's hand suddenly rested on my knee, holding it with a gentle pressure to stop my insistent tapping. When I ceased he didn't remove his hand, but instead rested it there, the warmth of it permeating through my trousers to my bare skin. His thumb stroked back and forth along my knee, soothing me. My heartbeat slowed and I breathed deeply.

Bastian didn't so much as glance at me, he continued his conversation without missing a beat, but his hand continued to rest upon my knee under the table, distinctively tender and intimate.

I picked at my salad, and then my phone buzzed in my pocket. Frowning, I pulled it out. An unread message blinked insistently on the screen. From my boss.

_Damn._

He had moved the meeting forward, and if I didn't leave now I was going to be late. Then I could kiss goodbye to getting my job back.

I stood, Bastian's hand slipped from my leg, "I'm sorry, I have something of immediate importance to take care of. Please excuse me."

As I shrugged on my coat Bas stood, frowning slightly, "I thought your meeting wasn't until later."

"Not anymore. I've got to go, I'm going to be late." I turned to Sephera and smiled brightly, "It was nice to meet you."

I didn't wait to hear her reply. I grabbed my bag and turned from them, walking as calmly as I could out of the restaurant. The idea of leaving them alone made my stomach roll, but if I was ever going to have a chance of being a field agent and making a difference in this city, especially for kids like the ones missing at the moment, I had to get to this meeting, and I had to show him just how dedicated I was to my job.

I barely noticed the cold as I hurried down the street towards the HQ building. At least it was only a few blocks over from the hotel. As the wind whipped my hair across my face, I pulled me coat tighter around me and walked faster.

"Help!"

I skidded to a stop. The cry of a child reached me, before it was snatched away by the wind. My eyes swept back and forth across the street, searching. Then I saw him, a small skinny boy hidden in the shadow of an ally. His stared at me with wide eyes, and gripped the wall with dirty hands.

Shocked, I rushed towards him, arms outstretched. His bottom lip trembled as he backed into the ally.

"Shh," I crooned, "It's ok, you're safe now."

He stood in the shadow of the building, crying softly, arms reaching towards me.

"Oh, darling, it's going to be alright. Come here."

He stepped into the protective circle of my arms and cried into my chest. I cradled him and rocked him gently, "Shhh, shhh."

He strained towards my ear, his voice so quiet I missed what he said. I asked him to repeat it, and he leant closer still so his lips were pressed against my ear.

"Naughty naughty."

He giggled, in a sick twisted way that made my heart pound. I flushed cold, fear gripping me. His little nails dug into my skin so hard that it drew blood, the scent of it like a stain in the air.

I pulled away from him, to see a mouth full of nasty looking fangs, dripping with spit and cat like slits in his eyes, which glowed like tarnished gold coins. He giggled again, high and manic.

My fangs dropped and I growled, hoping to frighten him, but he snapped his sharp white teeth at me. Teeth that looked suspiciously like the fangs of the crazed Forgotten, mutated and deranged vampires.

I shoved him away and ran for the street, but before I could reach it pain exploded on the back of my head. I fell forward, my face smashing against the concrete.

As my vision faded a dark shape blocked the light from the mouth of the ally, growing larger as I lost consciousness. A hard kick to my head made my vision oddly focused for just a moment, to see pure white eyes, with pitch black pupils, gazing down at me. Eyes that incited a familiar terror that froze my heart. I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe.

Then I fell into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: ANY feedback would be amazing! There are loads of people reading this, but I'm only getting 1 or 2 reviews, so please send me any/all feedback! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This follows directly off the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Guilt and anger warred inside me as I resisted the urge to watch Garnet's retreating figure. She had been rude and immature the entire time, but yet the heat from her knee seared my palm and sight of that blouse hugging her waist haunted me.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around._

I turned around.

There was no hesitation in her stride. Her hips swayed, the smooth fabric of her slacks clung to her behind, taunting me with every step.

I shouldn't have turned around.

_God, she's gorgeous._

Fingers brushed my bare arm, drawing my attention away from the alluring vampire behind me to the impeccable demoness sitting besides me.

Her smile was stunning, but it held a forced edge I'd long since learned to detect. I offered half a smile in return and gently pulled my arm out from under her. Her eyes flitted down to the table, her lips tightening ever so slightly, and her face lost that innocent sweetness.

"Well," she remarked, "Now that she's gone we can get down to business.

"We have just over four weeks until you join the faction, which gives us plenty of time to prepare. On the evening of your birthday you will be summoned to faction chambers, where the leaders will convene with you. After which your initiation shall begin, which, though different for every member in it's details, always last four weeks."

_Four weeks. Four very long weeks_. My throat constricted.

"The events of your initiation will remain confidential except to those directly involved, and you will not be able to leave the faction HQ until the initiation is complete. The first section of your faction life is called _Apomonosi_ because it is performed completely isolated from the outside world. Only once you are completely integrated into the faction do you begin the ascension through the ranks, and if you can continue to develop such an aptitude for our nature you're guaranteed an excellent position when you're posted in the faction. After you are welcome to engage with the outside world again."

I must have done a poor job of hiding my panic, because she patted my hand and the sharp inquisitive look in her eyes soften, "I know this is a lot, and it's quite intimidating. Particularly for you, having been so engaged with the human world all your life. But you must understand, the faction can not afford it's new recruits to have any…distractions."

I stilled at the word, the implications clear. I couldn't help looking at Garnet's empty seat. A distraction. That's all she was, a distraction. I tried to grasp at the words, forcing myself to accept them as truth. It was time I stopped clinging to impossibilities.

She smiled, and for the first time it appeared genuine, even warm, "Do not worry Bastian, I will be there, through your initiation and _Apomonosi_. I swear, I will ensure no harm comes to you."

"I apologize Ms. Fiscarato, I did not mean to display such cowardice." The extent to which I had felt that shamed me. If I wasn't careful I'd ruin any chance of obtaining a good position in the faction. From what I had heard if you screwed that up you'd spend eternity begging like a dog just to ensure you received a decent meal.

What she did next surprised me more than the complex intricacies of Hell's recruitment programme. She laughed, with such honesty and vitality, that I was stunned out of my thoughts.

"Bastian, when I was first approached by the representative from our faction, who was might I add an absolute imbecile, I burst into tears and ran for the closest church!" I couldn't help but laugh with her, envisioning comic image of her bawling in a wooden pew next to a recruitment demon. Just like that the tension broke and I relaxed in my seat.

"So you were completely unprepared for it?"

"Actually no, I was raised by my father, I was fully aware of what would happen when I became of age. Though my powers, at the time, were underdeveloped. I was, what do they call them? A late bloomer. But it was a very different time, and I lived in a very small village in Italy. Despite our demonic blood, we were very faithful church goers. My father often said to me 'we may be creatures who are damned, but that does not mean God does not love us, nor that we should forsake his creation'."

I studied her gentle face, the way her eyes almost glittered with the memory. For a moment I was sure she was mocking me, but there was no denying that serene expression of treasured memories.

Her eyes focused back on me, "I had a very unconventional upbringing, but it gave me strength when I was scared of the unknown. Then, when embraced by my faction, I discovered a new kind of family." She grinned, "I bet you we're expecting me to promote Hell's excellent family values today, were you?"

"It certainly wouldn't have been my first choice in advertising," I was still reeling from the odd turn this conversation had taken.

"Bastian," she paused, suddenly avoiding my eye and playing with the stem of her wine glass, "I am aware of the…difficulties of your childhood. While few associate Hell with families, particularly our faction, we are heavily dependant on demonic families raising their young, to prepare and train them for their future careers. I can't begin to image what you went through, being alone like that."

Her violet eyes met my own, which I knew were shining a vivid green.

'_Like emeralds,' Garnet whispered._

"I wasn't alone," my jaw twitched as I grit my teeth, "I had a family. It may too have been unconventional, but I was raised with Others, who loved me, and nurtured my gifts. Not once was I ever alone."

I made myself stop talking before I could tell her of how they'd raised me to respect and honour humans and Others alike, to not abuse my gift. I stopped before I could reveal just how much Garnet and her parents meant to me. To do so would place them in harms way, because no matter how much Sephera boasted the joys of a demonic family unit, Hell wouldn't hesitate to use anything and anyone against me if I fell out of line. And I had no doubts that Sephera would report everything I'd said to her higher-ups.

Her mouth pinched ever so slightly, then she smiled with what I'm sure was a well rehearsed smiled, "Well, thank Heavens for that! Just imagine the state you'd be in if you were. You'd be a rouge I'm sure, if you hadn't conveniently disappeared already thanks to that nuisance of a Council."

She began eating again, talking between bites, "Some day very soon they're going to realise just how far out of their depths they are, and things will turn nasty, fast."

I froze, fork midway to my mouth, "What do you mean?"

"They're like a gaggle of children running around trying to organize forces that were never meant to be controlled. They attempt to place labels on everyone and tell them what they must and must not do, but the truth of the matter is, Bastian, that we are violent, deadly creatures. We are designed to glory in death and revel in corruption. To take what we want, when we want, from whomever we choose.

"The dogs and the leeches may happily fall in line, but Hell will not be made to take it's place among the dirt. We were made superior for a reason. These idiots wouldn't know what to do if we ceased to humour them with our 'compliance'."

Surprise made me bite my tongue. I'd never been the greatest fan of the Council, and I had questioned Garnet's sense more than once when she'd set her heart on working for them, but hearing words not unlike my own coming from another, I realised just how hurtful they sounded. Despite my lack of understanding, Garnet loved her job, and believed in what she was doing. While I worried that belief would be her downfall, every hurtful word I had uttered had bruised her heart, time and time again.

It was a wonder she could even stand to look at me anymore.

Bile rose in my throat as guilt reared inside me, the sickening truth of my actions shook me.

For the next hour I tried to ignore the crushing sensation growing in my gut as I listened to the complicated system of Hell, and all the hoops I'd have to jump through when I began working there. After, as we stood and tugged on our coats, she kissed my cheek and offered me a genuine smile.

"It was lovely to meet you Bastian, I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better. Should we meet the same time next week?"

I nodded then said my farewells and made my way home. The apartment was dark and empty when I got there. I sighed in frustration. Why was she never home when I actually wanted to talk to her?

I threw my keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged off my jacket, hitting the flashing voicemail button on the phone cradle as I went to get changed. The message echoed down the hall.

I was halfway through unbuttoning my shirt when I actually paid attention to the message.

"-this is the last straw Garnet! Don't bother coming back!" Mr Fording, the head of the child protection unit in Chicago, Garnet's boss, yelled down the hall.

_What the Hell?_

I picked up the phone, frowning, and hit redial. He picked up on the second ring.

"Mr Fording speaking."

"This is Bastian, Garnet's roommate, I-" He cut me off before I could continue.

"Good. You can tell that bitch I don't care how good she thinks she is, she's not having her job back!"

Bewildered I stared at the phone, mouth hanging open, "What happened?"

"She didn't show. Clearly she doesn't want this job as bad as she claims. Here I was, prepared to let her come back, and she decides to go shoe shopping!"

"Shoe shopping?"

"Or something equally as useless." An angry breath, "I'll make sure she never works for the Council again."

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. My stomach rolled as dread filled me, "She didn't show?"

"No, she didn't."

"Mr Fording," I swallowed hard, "I was with Garnet when she left for your meeting. She was determined to get there, I'm telling you now, she wouldn't have missed it. This job is her life."

The director snapped at me, "Well, then would you like to tell me where the hell she is?"

"She's not here…and she didn't make it to the meeting…Mr Fording, that was an hour and a half ago."

Silence met me, "You'd better not be suggesting what I think you are."

I pulled my cell out and dialled her number, "I'm trying her cell," it went straight to voicemail, "Nothing."

"Shit. I'll call the squad. I'm declaring her missing right now."

My heart stuttered and I struggled to breathe. My knees gave out and I collapsed against the wall.

"Bastian, I'm sorry about what I said…I just, I believe in her, I want her to succeed. She's got a gift with the kids, you know. She just needs to keep her head on straight long enough to get somewhere with it.

"We'll find her. We never leave an agent behind."

I hung up, unable to talk. The phone fell to the floor with a loud thud.

_Missing._

Garnet was missing.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? Opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The new chapter is the chapter before this, I am posting this story chronologically! Enjoy!**

A/N: This is again set further in the story, after Bastian as begun his full time contract for Hell and has abandoned Garnet in the throws of a life threatening disease (which he helps to heal, but means he has to leave her for Hell). This is the moment he returns to Garnet.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"We have sanctioned _lithi _on your next target"_

I sat with my head between my knees, gasping for breath, panic a wild animal inside me. This could not be happening.

_"Total corruption"_

I fisted my hands against my temple, staving off the angry tears prickling behind my eyes.

_"Total consumption"_

My stomach rolled and I heaved.

_"Her soul is destined for Hell, you will collect it"_

My last meal met the sidewalk with a sickening splat. Bile burned my throat as I heaved again.

"Bastian?"

I looked up, caught off guard, to see Sephera standing three foot from me with a horrified expression on her face. She rushed forward and gripped my arm, helping me stand to move away from the embarrassing display of weakness on the floor. The scent of it stung my nose.

"Bastian, what happened?" She carefully examined me, looking for injury. She glanced at the far side of the yard to the doors that led the way I'd come, "Weren't you just with the faction leaders?"

Their pale stern faces haunted me, that disturbing hunger in their eyes. Nausea gripped me again and my lunch joined my dinner on the floor.

Sephera let out a cry and gripped me tighter, "Bastian!"

She dragged me inside and I managed to make it to my quarters before I threw up again. Ten minutes later I finally ceased, laying down on the cold tiles, hallow and shaking. Sephera sat across from me, leaning against the bath, watching. Silently she handed me a wet cloth and my toothbrush, toothpaste and all.

When I was finish she finally spoke, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"They've given me a _lithi_ target."

Her face dropped, "Oh. Bastian, I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but it was bound to happen sooner or l – "

"It's Garnet."

Her shocked gasp seemed to echo in the tiny bathroom, ringing in my ears like a nasty bell destroying any hope that this wasn't happening.

She bit her lip, "Maybe it's a mistake."

"It's not." That I had no doubts about, "She's a distraction, they want her gone so I'll do my job properly."

Sephera's silence made me glance up at her. Her expression was like a punch to the gut, "You agree with them."

Her eyes welled with tears and her lip trembled, "You're just…you're so unhappy, and maybe…if she…"

"Get out." I clenched my jaw so hard at any other point I'd be afraid I'd crack at tooth. Right now I wanted to break her teeth, and her nose, and her skull. I wanted to smash her face off the shiny white sink basin until her puppy dog expression was thoroughly wiped off her face.

I must have done a bad job of hiding that desire because with a fearful whimper she fled from the room, leaving me trembling from my rage.

How dare she? She didn't know anything, she didn't know me, and she didn't know Garnet. I knew Garnet, I knew her like my own heartbeat, her essence a deep, branding bite upon my soul. I couldn't hurt her.

_But I already have._

I paused, the thought haunting and terrifying, because I had hurt her. I'd left her alone, and dying, in the arms of strangers, with no explanation, no goodbye, and no confession of my true feeling.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror over the sink. My cheeks were hallow, my eyes tired and bruised beneath, my lips were pale and my hair lank. I met my bright green eyes, the only true colour to me anymore.

"Fucking idiot."

The image of my hard expression splintered and multiplied, and then pain bloomed in my fist, which was lodge in the shattered mirror. With a painful sigh I pulled my bloody fist out, placed it in the sink and began pulling out shards of glass.

_So much for impulse control_.

The memory of the consequences of not carrying out my orders hits me as I still reeled from my stupidity with Garnet.

_"Mr Daimonas, if you should fail to fulfil the task we have bestowed upon you, you will be condemned to the Pit and another member of the faction will be sent the retrieve the soul you have failed to collect. Do you understand Mr Daimonas?"_

_I shivered, fear crawling over me, the endless oily blackness and hole of deformed creatures that fed on each other invading my mind. I had thought Hell was bad, but it was nothing in comparison to the horrors of the Pit._

_"Yes sir, I understand."_

_"Good, the target will appear on your list immediately. You are dismissed."_

If I had known who would be sacrificed in order to save me from damnation to the Pit before I would not have agreed so readily. But there was no way out of this, there was no getting around an assassination contract in Hell. I only had two options.

Commit myself to the Pit.

Or kill Garnet.

If I didn't kill her I was set for an eternity in the true definition of Hell, but even if I didn't kill her, someone else would. At least I could spare her the pain of her soul being ripped from her and tortured on the way down to Hell. At least I could make her final moments happy. I could give what she had always wanted. I could show her the love I had always felt, and for a moment, a final moment, we could meet in the eye of the storm and be what we'd always dreamed of.

Resolved I changed into something less sweaty and bloody, and left my shabby quarters in search of a strong coffee and a generous feed.

If I was going to kill the woman I loved, the least I could do is look good for her.

I was sat at my desk filling out the statement for the Reiko case when I felt it. That subtle brush of power over my own, unmistakeable in it's essence, leaving the slightest taste of vanilla on my tongue.

When I looked up, my fingers frozen over the keyboard, there he stood. Inexplicably beautiful in a crisp black shirt and dark jeans, which hung low on his hips, he leant against the wall next to the door. He looked…delicious. He also sported a very fresh, very vital after glow.

With a little too much ease I dismissed the aching need to touch him, to align my body with his on my desk in a burning physical reunion I'd craved for months. My ability to shut down my emotions so effortlessly should worry me, but I failed to find the need to worry about it at all. It made life easier. It certainly made this situation easier.

I sat back in my leather chair and folded my hands together in a well practiced gesture. He followed every movement with those wicked green eyes.

"You look well Garnet." His smooth rich voice was like ambrosia. Sweet, delectable ambrosia.

"I am well. Can I help you?" My voice held the hard authorative tone I had practiced religiously until I no longer had to try. Cool, calm, controlled. Powerful.

Bastian raised one of those perfect eyebrows at me, "I don't know, can you help me?"

_He goading you, don't fall for it._

I broke his gaze and returned to my computer, "Not unless you tell me what it is you want Mr. Daimonas. If you refuse to do that I suggest you get out of my office, before I lose my patience."

His grin was startling, so much so that I nearly returned it, "Maybe I want you to lose your patience. Maybe I'd like to placate you."

His presumption of my weakness almost made me flash him a nasty smile, "You are welcome to try."

He was by my side in seconds, the inviting scent of coffee and _very_ good sex stroking my senses. He knelt, eyes holding mine, trying to tease me into submission. His vibrant power caressed me again, shamelessly erotic in his approach. But no matter how enticing the offer, it didn't crumble my resolve. When I didn't melt into his arms he gaze turned hard. He stood, jaw clenched, frowning at me.

"Are you finished?" I mimicked his raised eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest in a physical display I couldn't resist, teasing him.

He narrowed his eyes at my tone, eyes flitting to my chest almost like an uncontrolled impulse.

"What spell did you buy?"

_Of course he'd think it was a spell_. The idea should have offended me, but I could understand why he would suspect that first.

"No spell."

"Don't kid me Garnet. I can't believe you bought a spell to shut me out!"

I fought the indignant response and instead opted to be diplomatic.

"I didn't use a spell. I simply outrank you."

He froze, stunned, then gave me an incredulous look, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Evidently quite stupid or you would already be aware that I am not spinning lies. A demon's powers will not affect a supernatural of equal or higher power than their own. That also goes for anyone who believes they are more powerful." I met his gaze full on, "The question is Mr Daimonas, do I outrank you or do I just believe I do?"

The smooth sexy persona finally dropped to reveal a very pissed of demon, "What the hell happened to you Garnet?"

I moved around my desk and stood before him, "You happened."

His eyes turned to hard emeralds and his lips pressed into a hard line, "This isn't over."

And then his disappeared.

Well, I'm sure that was the intended impact, clearly Hell had taught him some new tricks. However what he really did was turn invisible and returned to his post by the door. No doubt to observe me until he saw something that yielded some more desirable information that what I had offered. Obviously he wasn't aware I could see him as clear as day, but then, he still thought I was lying about my status. Maybe it was time to teach him a lesson.

I returned to my desk and finished typing the report. When it was done I logged off and grabbed my bag, and made for the door like I was leaving for the day. When I was a foot from him I dropped my bag and darted towards him. Too stunned to react fast enough I wrapped my hand around his throat, let my fangs drop to their full length and my eyes go a deep ruby red.

I leant close to him, my lips brushing against his ear, "I am not a good enemy to keep Mr Daimonas, I suggest you rethink your strategy."

The instant I released him he didn't stop to respond, he dematerialised and transported himself out of my office.

With an indulgent smile I followed him.

I re-materialised in my quarters, completely thrown.

_What just happened?_

Frustrated I ran my hand through my hair and suppressed a growl. I nearly flat lined when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So this is where you've been living."

I spun to find Garnet, a very calm composed Garnet, sitting in the hovel of a room I called home. She perched on a worn chair like it was a throne, holding herself with a regal posture I'd never seen before.

She looked around the room with distaste, "It's…quaint."

My jaw dropped, "How did you…?"

She stood, her hips swaying as she approached me. For the first time I noticed the icy chill her aura had as it touched my own, "You're not the only one who's learnt some new tricks Bastian."

"What have you been doing while I've been gone?"

She adjusted her jacket, "That's none of your business, and whatever ideas you had about coming back and picking up where you left off you can dismiss right now. It's time to grow up Bastian. I don't need you, and if you persist in pursuing me you are going to get a nasty shock."

Then she just left. She took a leaf out of my book and transported right out my room in the blink of an eye, leaving me speechless and confused.

* * *

A/N: Please review, any and all comments can help me with my university work! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my fav chapter so far, it has some really powerful things happen in it and is a pretty monumental moment in the story.**

**ENJOY - AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

As I stood outside the HQ offices I fought the feeling of impatience. My fast tapping foot was a dead giveaway that I wasn't succeeding. I checked my watch again and sighed.

Pursing my lips I pulled out my phone and dialled Bastian. He answered on the second ring, "Garnet, I'm running late."

"That fact didn't escape me," I replied curtly.

He paused, "Look, I'm on my way, I'll be 5 minutes."

I weaved through the busy street, the wind pulling a few strands of my hair from my up do, "Meet me at the restaurant instead, I'm already heading that way. The board members should be there already."

"Right, ok. I'll see you in a moment. And Garnet," he hesitated and I couldn't almost hear him frowning, "I'm sorry I was late."

His apology disarmed me. I chewed my lip then blew out lightly, "It's ok. Just don't do it again." I failed to sound remotely threatening.

By the time I made it to the restaurant my hair had completely fallen out and I knew my cheeks were flushed from the cold wind. Bastian's golden hair bobbed down the street, moving swiftly towards me.

"Told you I wouldn't be late." His mouth stretched into that perfect smile, the one that made my chest tighten painfully and warmth settle in my stomach.

My mouth twitched, almost breaking into a grin, "I believe your words were 'I'm on my way', and you already admitted that you were late."

He shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his brown wool coat. He shouldered open the door and stood aside to let me through, his eyes bright with amusement.

I took a step into the warm restaurant then froze in the open doorway.

The vision exploded behind my eyelids, sharp and fragmented. A child, a girl, lying on a surface. Blood, streaming from her mouth. Screaming, the sickening crack of bones breaking. Then my sight cleared, spots of light dancing at the edges of my vision as I tried to remain conscious.

Tilting my head I tried to capture the sound that had whispered across my ears, echoing with my vision. Bastian saw the slight frown that marred my face and reached for me. Before he could grasp my arm I had turned and was marching across the street, to a boarded up building.

Crying.

That's what I could hear, the heartbreaking soft sobs of a child. The sound was unmistakeable.

I broke into a run. Terror ripped at me as I threw the door open, heedless of where I was. I flew up the stairwell to my left, ignoring the stink of urine and sweat that coated every surface. The crying grew louder with my ascent, urging me faster.

Veering to the right I ran through a doorway, the rotted door hanging from it's hinges, a hole where the handle should've been. I slowed, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Behind me I could hear the steady thump of Bastian's feet on the stairs.

In front of me a table with a broken leg lay on its side, several needles scattered besides it with a ripped sleeping bag. The counters in the kitchenette were covered in a thick layer of grime. A broken sob echoed through the abandoned apartment.

I started towards the noise, coming from the room towards the back. I pushed the battered door open, revealing nothing but a torn mattress in the far corner. At first I couldn't understand why the crying was stronger here, until I saw a small door which blended into the dirty walls, covered in things I didn't dare guess at. As I gripped the bent handle I was thankful I'd kept my gloves on.

When the door swung open it revealed a small closet, and bent into a small huddle in the darkest corner was a child. Almost the ghost of a child.

Her frame was tiny, the small bones sticking out sickeningly. Her skin was ashen, streaked with dirt and a rusty colour I suspected was blood. She looked up at me, her eyes too big for her shrunken face, the whites a sore red, her irises a washed out blue, tears flowing from them. A dirty hospital gown hung from her stark frame, ripped in places.

I knelt slowly, trying not to startle her. She watched me like a deer about to flee, though I blocked the only exit.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, softening my features, offering my hand, palm up, "Please let me help."

A sob erupted from her, her whole chest lurching forward in a violent motion. She leapt from her crouch with surprising force and threw herself into my arms. I pressed her small body close to my own and held her as she cried, sobs raking her entire frame.

I rocked her gently as I lifted her up and left the bedroom, joining Bas where he waited in the other room. His looked at the girl in my arms, anger building like a flame in his eyes, causing them to burn an incandescent emerald.

When I felt a slickness on my fingers I froze, the scent of fresh blood tainting the air. Placing her quickly in Bastian's arms I slipped off my coat and spread it on the counter, than took the girl from him and laid her down gently. With swift hands I began to exam her, mentally cataloguing her injuries. The list grew quickly, until I found the source of her bleed.

Several ribs down was a wound, deep, haemorrhaging blood heavily. Her breath grew laboured even as I pulled out my cell phone and dialled an ambulance.

I threw the phone to Bas as it rang, "Tell them to bring blood, type A, and to be quick. She doesn't have long."

He nodded and began rattling off information to the person on the other end of the line. I turned to the girl, applying pressure to her ribs. As the blood slipped through my fingers it became clear something crucial had been ruptured by whatever had caused her wound.

I swallowed hard as my fangs dropped, unable to ignore the heady scent of blood. All the intensive training I'd suffered through allowed me to control myself, far better than I had several months ago. The girl quivered beneath me, pulling me out of my haze.

"Shh, darling," I crooned, reaching with one hand to stroke her sweat soaked hair, "It's going to be ok. I promise it's going to be ok."

She whimpered under me, her eyes bearing into mine, pleading. I soothed her, relieved when the flow of blood ebbed under my hand.

My swept over the rest of her body with my eyes, studying her. When I saw the dried flaking blood between her thighs my stomach lurched and bile stung my throat. This girl could barely be 12 years old.

"Bastian," I called softly, my throat closing in horror, "I need your help."

He joined me on the other side of the counter, and helped to calm the child while I worked on her wound. He said nothing when he saw the clear signs of her defilement, but his aura pulsed in an angry ebb of power. Below us I could hear the medical team entering the building, pounding up the stairs.

Suddenly she began to fit under our hands. Bas placed a hand under her head while I looked around desperately for something to put in her mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue clean off. Finding nothing to use I placed my hand between her teeth and winced as she bit down.

We tried to hold her down as the medics arrived, bustling around us. The man beside me injected her with something and in seconds she stilled. I breathed deep with relief, and met Bastian's green eyes over the counter. He smiled tentatively and stood back to let the paramedics work. The man took over from the pressure I'd been placing on her wound, and I moved to her head, trying to reassure her with a gentle smile.

She stilled and gratitude shone in her large eyes.

Then she began throwing up blood. It gurgled in her throat and bubbled from her mouth, soaking her throat and gown. It splattered across my face and dress as it poured from her mouth. I watched in horror as she convulsed, the image mimicking my vision perfectly. The blood began to stream from her ears, nose and eyes too, until her heart gave a shudder and stopped.

I struggled to breathe, looking into her flat dead eyes. They stared unseeingly up at me. Then as I watched the tears dry in them I caught the shape of a pale symbol in her iris. As I leant closer it formed, until I was looking at that all too familiar symbol. An angelic signature, burned into her iris.

"Bastian, give me my phone."

He pressed it into my palm silently. I lifted it and quickly took a photo, trying to ignore how my stomach dropped at the disrespect I was showing her. But I couldn't risk the symbol fading as it had with the others.

Inside I felt the familiar chill creep along my body. The horror and grief slowly subsided until I felt nothing but cold indifference was I looked at the corpse before me.

With brisk practicality I swept the paramedics out the way, who had called time of death and were attempting to prepare the body for transport. My fingers brushed her lids, closing them in a small sign of respect. Then I began to examine her. I had no doubt that the coroner would do the same later, but there were things that could only been seen immediately after death, that would fade by the time she made it to the morgue.

Around her throat were the clear markings of strangulation, the vivid purple shape of hands, red crescent cuts in her skin, from fingernails biting into her. She had struggled. She had fought.

Her collarbone was broken, I hadn't noticed in the flurry of it all. Her left arm had been pulled from it's socket, she had been cradling it when huddled in the closet. Several burns marked her right forearm, likely from a cigarette.

Her hips and thighs bore more large hand shaped bruises, and her hip bone showed signs of being damaged. There were three savage fang marks on her inner thighs, each distinctly different in size and spacing. One was definitely female, the distance between each fang too slight to be a male vampire.

One ankle was broken, viciously swollen, likely from walking excessively on the injury. The soles of her feet were cut, bloodied, and caked in filth. Each little toe nail encrusted with blackened dirt, as were her fingernails. As I looked at them I noted several fingers had been broken, snapped back against the top of her hand, a torture technique. I took an evidence bag from the medic, which they were instructed to carry for circumstances such as this, and scrapped the dried blood and dirt from her nails. There could be her attackers DNA buried under them, if she had fought hard enough to scratch her assailant.

I lifted her onto her front to find more bites across her back, an incredibly painful place to be fed from. At the base of her neck was a small lump, and as I pressed on it something shifted beneath my fingers. I pulled a small knife from my boot and cut lightly above it. With a light push an electronic chip slip out from under her skin, and I held it between my thumb and forefinger.

It was no bigger than my little fingernail and glimmered slightly when the light caught it. I took another bag and slipped it inside, then placed the bag into one of the pockets of my dress. The chip would need disabling if it was still transmitting a signal, but we would need to track it first, in case it gave us a location. Until then it wouldn't leave my sight. If someone was using it a GPS tracker, I wanted to be sure I would be the one they found.

Confident I had not missed anything on the body I turned and promptly left the room, allowing the paramedics to precede with their preparations. I ignored Bastian's attempts to capture my attention as we left the building.

Heedless of the blood coating my face and dress, I headed for the bright cheery glow of the restaurant where my fellow board members waited for us. We were beyond late and I had no doubt they'd be in a foul mood.

I didn't pause when the matradee attempted to stop me, marching through to the private function room. At the large table sat 9 men and women, who muttered among themselves. As I approached they looked up, their expressions changing from anger to shock in seconds as they took in my horrific appearance.

"Please excuse us, we were waylaid by the discovery of another victim. If you will permit me another moment I shall clean myself up and then we can commence this meeting." My tone was chilling, and my mouth pinched tightly.

They all nodded wordlessly, mouths hanging open, though I had not paused to wait for their permission. I bowed my head in a polite gesture then withdrew to the bathroom.

In the mirror my bloody reflection stared back. I had managed to hide my fully extended fangs while stood before the board, but now they surpassed my lips, which were stained a ruby colour by the girl's blood. I closed my eyes briefly while I tried to resist the urge to lick my lips.

A sound behind me startled me out of my thoughts. I reacted without thought, whirling to capture the hand extending towards me. It wasn't until I had my hand wrapped around his throat, holding him a foot above the ground, arm twisted at an awkward angle, that I realised I was gazing into eyes of vivid green, that whispered sensual promises along my senses.

Forcing my muscles to unlock I lowered him back down to the ground. I fought the urge to apologize for my almost animal behaviour. To act before I thought was embarrassing, but to give admission to the act was a greater embarrassment, and would put me in his debt. That I could not allow to happen.

So instead I turned to the mirror and began to wash the blood from my hands and arms, "Bastian, this is the women's toilets."

"Do you know," he voice was raspy, tickling at my conscience, "I hadn't noticed."

I fought the flutter of amusement that threatened to creep through the icy walls I had erected.

"You don't have any blood on you. You could have joined the board at the table."

"That did occur to me. I came here to help you clean up."

I frowned, "I am capable of doing that myself."

Clearly that didn't merit a response, because he proceeded to ignore me. He grabbed a wash cloth from a basket on the counter and wetted it, then gently wiped at the blood on my face. As he did so I forgot about the thin layer coating my lips and unconsciously licked them.

The effect was instantaneous. My fangs began to ache right up into the bone, dropping an inch lower than they ever had before, and my eyes glowed a deep blood red. Around my eyes the distinct markings of my fey heritage revealed themselves, pearlescent against my warm skin tone. I knew the image was grotesque.

But what captured my attention was the taste of the liquid as it danced across my tongue. That dark, seductive quality all blood had, with a telltale lightness only prepubescent victims possessed. And a bitter edge, which often marked a kind of madness, a disease of the mind, infecting the bloodstream.

Then, there, under all those tastes, was a chemical aftertaste, which made me spit into the sink in disgust. The only way blood could contain that foulness was when the person had been drugged, heavily. Based on the taste it was a drug I had never encountered before.

Bastian stopped his cleaning as I spat into the basin, holding my hair away from my mouth. I washed my mouth out, finally rid of the rancid taste that had clung to my tongue, and held Bastian's gaze in the mirror.

"They need to take a sample of her blood, she was drugged with something obscure."

He only nodded and then continued to clean my face. This time I let him, watching his face as he meticulously wiped the blood from my skin. He didn't so much as flinch at my monstrous appearance.

In contrast his face was flawlessly beautiful, all sharp angles and sloping planes and smooth silky skin. Hell had not changed that, but yet he held a tension in his jaw he had not before, and a haunted shadow in his eyes. He had been by no means innocent before he left, but now he seemed almost cautious to allow himself to express any means of warm emotions, particularly affection.

_Not that I care_, I thought sullenly.

And just like that my walls of ice cracked and shattered. Emotion flooded me again, and grief rocking me so violently that I struggled to breathe. Tears burned my cheeks as violent sobs erupted from my chest.

The sight of the child's violated body filled my vision and I wept harder. Warm arms wrapped around me, a gentle hand stroked my hair from my forehead, soothing me. I cried openly into Bastian's chest, clinging to him.

"Shh, it's ok, let it out. She deserves your grief, your tears. Don't hide them. It is a disgrace to her memory to hide them."

I stared up at him, surprised he understood, and saw the tears upon his own cheeks, silently sliding down his face.

So we cried in each others arms, there in the restroom, in memory of that abandoned child that hadn't be shown kindness or love, except in her final moments. As we did I vowed I would find her captors and show them the same mercy they had shown her. They had abused and violated her, and stolen the sweet kiss of innocence from her, until her mind had splintered and broken. And so I would break them.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is my fav chapter so far, so I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**I'M REALLY CLOSE TO THE END OF MY PROJECT SO I **_REALLY NEED ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK_**!**

**Thanks! x**


End file.
